Behind The Curtain
by xx kaaat
Summary: Fame and fortune isn't all it's cracked up to be. Not when the same man who built you, broke you into a million pieces. ; a DeiSaku One Shot. - I wrote this a long time ago.


_**Behind The Curtain ; **__A DeiSaku One Shot._

_A.N. ;; I LOVE THIS, I CRIED MAKING IT ! oh && HONESTLY I LOVE DEIDARA ! He's my wall paper on my phone and computer ^^ ;; no i don't hate him. I SWEAR. ;; _

_YES THE SONG SAKURA WRITES IS __Again__ ; by Flyleaf._

**REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE ; CRITISM IS WANTED.**

xXx

She looked in the mirror at herself. Her eyes were red from crying. Her breathing was heavy.

She swallowed at the sight of herself. She wasn't the same girl she had been 3 years ago. No, now she was broken down and hurt. Abused.

The bell rang and she knew it was show time. Two hours until she went back to hell. Back to the person who made her, and broke her.

_FLASHBACK ; 3 YEARS EARLIER._

_She punched the wall. "Shut the fuck up already! Your band is gonna suck."_

_This week had been horrible for her. Her brother, Sasori, finally had the guts to find a guitar player for his band. But, everyone who auditioned, sounded horrible. 76 people. But, Sasori's band was already perfectly fine. The drummer was Sasori's bestfriend Deidara. The bassist was they're neighbor Pein. Mediocre band. All they needed was a guitar player._

_Sasori opened the door and gave his sister the usual death glare. "Sakura, i'd like to see you get your ass out here and try to work this guitar. You know damn well this band is amazing. Except for... we don't have a guitarist." _

_Sakura glared at her brother. "Fine, i wanna try out. I'll be the best damn guitar player this world has ever seen." She got up and made her way to the door._

_Sasori laughed, "Seriously? I was joking. You've never played an instrument in your whole life. You'd never be able to shred like us. Let alone, your my little sister. You'd just be annoying._

_She pushed him aside and made her way into their garage. "Watch me."_

_She walked to the middle of the room where a giutar laid on the ground. She picked it up just as Sasori took his seat on the couch between his bandmates._

_Pein looked interested and Deidara sighed. Sasori nodded and Sakura smiled._

_In an instant she played chord upon chord playing better than anyone the band had seen all week. She was amazing. She played scales and notes. Over and over. She even played the guitar part written for one of they're band songs._

_When she was finished, the 3 boys just stared, mouths gaping. She was the one. The one they needed. _

_When Sakura turned to leave, Sasori stood up and grabbed her arm. "Sakura, please be in our band. Your like, the best player i've seen in a while. Where did you learn to play like that anyway?"_

_She smiled at him, "I played it for 4 years during school. You just never paid any attention to me. And, yeah I'd love to join." And after that, things seemed to fall into place for them._

_After about 3 months of them forming their band, they'd recorded demo after demo. And when a record producer had finally responded to them, that's when things fell into place._

_They had a full band. Now, all they needed was a name. _

_They'd been invited to go to JamPoint City. It was the biggest and most famous city in the world. All 4 of them sat in a room with a record producer now. _

_They'd had suggestion after suggestion for names. Until finally Sakura came up with __Crimson Eyes.__ She'd never admitted how she thought of it. But, everyone loved , she'd kept the story to herself. It was because she loved Deidara. And he had crimson eyes._

_As the months went on,they'd become more and more popular. And with that, Sakura had still kept falling for Deidara. And soon he'd began to feel the same for her._

_About a year after they'd gotten together, they'd been invited to a huge summer slam party in GoldenGate City. It was the biggest of the big cities. It was known as the city where dreams came true. And that's when Sakura's dream actully came true._

_At that party, her and Deidara kissed. They'd also gotten together. He became her lover. But, as time went on Deidara changed. Upon turning 18. She moved in with Deidara and things got harder._

_7 months. 7 months after she moved in with him was when things began. When life offically got harder._

_Deidara had bought his own mansion and Sakura went with him. When they'd brought in the last of the things, Deidara noticed that his first drum set he'd ever bought was cracked. And a week after noticing that Sakura threw it out. She didn't know any better._

_"Sakura, honey? Where's my old drum set?" He'd been looking for it all afternoon. _

_She walked in and leaned in the doorway. "I threw it out last week? I thought they were broken."_

_Deidara stood up. "Broken? What the fuck Sakura! Those were my first drums. Bitch! Those are what i learned everything on. You think they're broken?"_

_Sakura yelled back, "Wow, okay. Like hell i'm supposed to know. I play guitar not drums. Fuck you." She got up and walked out._

_Deidara's anger got the better of him. He chased after her and gave a little shove. Or so he thought._

_Instead, that shove had caused her to trip and fall down the glass staircase. 30 steps to the ground._

_When he finally got down to the bottom of the stairs, Sakura had propped herself up against the wall. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes was black._

_"Sakura, i'm so sorry." Deidara was full of sympathy._

_Sakura pushed him away, "Get away from me. Just leave me the fuck alone."_

_Again, Deidara's anger got the better of him. He slapped Sakura across the face. Then walked away._

_After that incident, Sakura's feelings for him changed. But he began to abuse her more and more. She became utterly terrified of him._

_He forced her to call him Sir and Master. She was to cook him food every night. She was forced to put make up and cover up over her black eyes and stay in her room when her face got swollen. _

_He began beating her. And now, she couldn't leave. It had been three years since they'd gotten together. Now, she wasn't allowed to leave._

_END FLASHBACK ;;_

Sakura thought about her life now. She was abused, which meant she had to act like she was happy in public. But she wasn't.

There was only one thing she was thankful for. In the last year, Deidara had let go of his chain. Yes, she still had to call him Sir and Master. But now, she could go to parties and hang out with her friends.

She wanted so bad to tell someone. Pein or Sasori. but, that would only mean for more beatings. She didn't want to think about it. so instead she took her place on the stage and played until the very end of the night. She loved stage time. She got to be happy, and do what she wanted.

xXx

Tonite, their band preformed in a town in the middle of the ocean. It was on an island, but it was huge. Not to mention, this was where Sakura's bestfriend was from. This is where her band was formed. She was happy she was able to get a night away. Have fun for once.

After the concert, the hall they played in emptied and the band was alone. They had they're usual pep talk.

"Sakura, you played great tonite. You were full of energy and everything." Sasori smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, you were amazing tonite." Pein smirked at her and gave her a flirty look. She looked back and then saw Deidara look at him. After that, he looked away.

They talked about good things and bad until they heard the door open and a tall blonde walk in. Her blue eyes shined and she wore short shorts and a strapless shirt. Ino. Sakura's bestfriend.

"Holla' at chur girl party playas." She smiled and Sakura ran down to catch her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you Ino-chan." Sakura pulled away and smiled. It had been months since she'd seen her bestfriend.

"You too chika." She smiled then looked past Sakura. "Hey guys. There's a party tonite at Temari's house. It's the huge beach house by the cliff. It's at 1 am. and your all invited. But for the moment, i'm taking Sakura to my house and getting her ready for the party."

And with that, the two girls were out the door.

xXx

Back at Ino's house Sakura got out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. For once, there were no bruises anywhere. She could wear whatever she wanted. She could look beautiful tonite.

Ino had picked out a small, sparlking, tight, skimpy, black dress. It was beautiful.

When Sakura put it on, it only came to her mid thigh. The sleeves were baggy at the top with a slit through them, then skin tight around the lower arm.

When Ino was done with Sakura's hair and make up, she was completely gorgeous. Her green, mossy eyes shined and her small petit figure was shown off by the dress.

By the time the two girls got to the beach house, it was 1:30. When they opened the doors, the d.j. stopped the music and everyone looked at the door.

Sakura was the most famous female guitar player in the world, and Ino was at the top of the charts. Someone whistled at them, then the music was back on. Sakura made her way through the crowd. She knew almost everyone there.

Soon after she made her way to the dance floor. Boys were all staring at her until she felt someone rub up behind her. They placed they're hands on her hips and leaned they're head on her shoulder. Blonde hair shown from the corner of her eye. Deidara.

He whispered in her ear, "Damn baby. You look fine. I thought i'd better come watch out before someone tried to take you from me."

Sakura was frozen and replied, "No sir." She suddenly felt something poking her behind.

Deidara chuckled, and bit her neck. "C'mon Sakura. Let's do this."

Sakura shuddered. "Not here. Not now. I don't want to." She tried to pull away but Deidara had a firm grip on her hips. "I said get off me!" She pulled forward and he lost grip.

Deidara reached for her again, but was pushed away by someone with red hair.

"Let the girl be Deidara. She wants to be alone." Gaara spoke with no emotion. Deidara snarled at him then walked the other way.

Sakura had made her way out to the balcony where she could be alone. She was the only one outside. She cried and held herself.

"I hope you know i made him leave." A familar voice spoke as the door closed again.

Sakura turned around and ran to Gaara. He was her childhood friend before his father's job had caused them to move. "Gaara, I'm so glad your here."

He pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Sakura, what the fuck is going on? What just happened?"

Sakura hesitated, then turned away. "It's nothing Gaara. Nothing at all." Beatings raced through her head.

"Sakura, i'm known you a long ass time. And i know better, your lying about it. Just tell me the truth." He was practically begging.

"Gaara, it's nothing. There's nothing wrong." She turned away.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?" He was cold with his words.

"Because, he'll beat me again." She shivered and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Sakura..."

"Happy now Gaara? I'm in an abusive relationship. Okay? That's how it's been for 3 years now. Just please don't tell anyone. Please Gaara..." She grabbed his waste and hugged him tightly.

Gaara took deep breaths. His anger was building up. He thought to himself, _i'll kill that bastard. i'll fucking kill him. _But he couldn't lose it. Not with Sakura like this.

"Please Gaara. Don't tell anyone. Promise me." She whispered.

"I promise." He looked down at the girl in front of him. When they were kids, she had been so out going and strong. Now, she looked like a mere child.

This hug only lasted for a short 5 seconds before Deidara made his way to the balcony. "Well, Sakura I think it's time to go now. You've had your fun. Now let's go." He grabbed Sakura's arm and she turned her head away. Together they walked away.

Gaara only stood there. He wanted to kill him right at this moment. That bastard didn't deserve to live anymore.

As the two disapeared into the distance, Gaara removed his phone from his pocket. He opened it and went to the contact listed as Sasori. He began to type, _ we need to talk. _In an instant it was sent.

xXx

At home Sakura changed stood at the staircase with her hands behind her back and her head down. The only thing she heard, was Deidara's shoes tapping as he walked back and forth in front of her.

"My dearest Sakura. As you know, your actions tonite were rather proposterous. Don't you agree?"

When the girl didn't respond he stopped walking and grabbed her chin. He dragged her face to look right into his. "What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?" When she didn't reply once again, he pushed her to the ground.

She closed her eyes and sat there. Within seconds, she was screaming with pain. She knew what he was doing. He was having his way with her for the first time.

He ripped her dress off and raped her right there. Right then. She cried and screamed but he only thrusted in her harder and harder.

This was her first time having sex. She hated it. She hated him. For the first time in her life, she thought she would have been better off dead.

After an hour, it was done and over with. He took his clothes upstairs and went to bed. He left sakura there in a ball on the floor. She cried and trembled. She was truley in pain. She felt like she'd been ripped in half. That's how she stayed for the rest of the night.

xXx

Sasori laid in bed with a horrid headache. Hangover. It was bright outside. The first thing he did was turn his phone on.

_new messages from Ino, Temari, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara. missed call from Gaara, Gaara, Gaara._

"Gaara? What the hell does he want? We never talk anymore." Sasori was worried. him and Gaara hadn't talked in years.

_**ring, ring. - hello?**_

**Gaara?**

_**Sasori? Yeah man. I really need to talk to you.**_

**About what?**

_**I really can't say on the phone. In fact, I need to talk to both you and pein. Alone.**_

**What about Deidara and Sakura?**

_**Na, I think you and Pein need to know. But, it's gotta be asap man.**_

**Well, i'm having a bit of a hangover right now.**

_**I think when i tell you, it'll be a little worse then a hangover sasori.**_

**What the fuck? Are you crazy?**

_**No. I'm on my way over. Right now. I'll be there in about 15 minutes?**_

**Fuck. Alright.**

_**Dueces.**_

**Peace.**

Sasori got up and walked to the door. He opened it and yelled out to the living room. "Pein, Gaara's coming over."

Pein gave him a confused look. "Alright"

xXx

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she could barely walk. She was at the bottom of the stairs and there was blood everywhere. Visions of the previous night ran through her head. Tears ran down her cheeks.

When she could finally stand she staggered to the bathroom. She leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror. She had a black eye and her eyes were red. Her hair from the night before was ripped from it's pony tail and her makeup was smeared all over her face.

Sakura reached in her purse and pulled out a small baggy. Inside it was a white substance. 10 grams. Coke.

She laid it all out on the stand in the bathroom. She snorted it all. It burned for a second, but it made her feel better. Once she was ready she got up and walked out of the bathroom. she felt sick, and within seconds she fell to the ground. She'd blanked out.

Deidara came down once he heard the thud on the ground. He saw her and ran over to her. He checked her pulse. It was weak. "Oh my fucking god. I did this."

He ran ro the phne and called 911. the squad was there within minutes.

xXx

Sasori sat on the couch. "So that bastard abuses my sister? It's been going on for the last 3 years. Right under my nose."

Pein stood at the back door. "I'm going to fucking kill him. FUCKING KILL HIM." He then punched the wall and a crater appeared under his fist.

"She made me promise to not tell. She's so scared. she wouldn't even tell me until i begged. She said if she told anyone, he'd beat her again. Sasori, she's scared if she leaves..he's gonna kill her." Gaara stared at Sasori scross the room.

"I'm taking her back to NuBerry Town. Back home. Pein, I think it's time we take a break from the band. We've got to cool off. We've gotta get Sakura away from him." Sasori was serious.

Pein nodded his head. "Maybe it's just time to call it quits. Get rid of Deidara. We've got to get sakura to fess up. She's only hurting herself now."

Sasori's phone rang. "Hello?...What? Are you fucking serious?...Yeah, i'll be there..." then he hung up.

Pein and Gaara looked at him. "Sakura's in the hospital. She over dosed on cocaine."

Gaara sighed and looked at them, "Will you call me and tell me what happens? I've got to go take care of Temari. You know pregnant wemon."

"Yeah, of course Gaara. Thanks for everything." Sasori shook his hand and all three boys left.

xXx

When Sasori and Pein got there, the doctors showed them right to her room. And of course, Deidara wasn't there. But, that's what Sasori perfered. He didn't want any fighting with his sister in this condition.

He looked at her. Her black eye was swollen and her face was pale. It killed him to see his sister like this. He didn't even realize how much she'd changed since she'd gotten with Deidara.

Pein looked at the girl in the bed. This wasn't his Sakura. This wasn't the girl who'd ears he'd peirced 3 summers ago. This wasn't the girl he'd loved as a child. This wasn't his green eyes beauty. This wasn't the girl he'd liked since they started the band.

Both boys didn't speak. They didn't look at eachother. No. they kept they're eyes on sakura the whole time.

It took 4 hours them to flush her body system of the cocaine. Then another 2 for her to wake up. But, when she woke up. The first thing she did was ask for Deidara. In fact, she used his name for the first time in 3 years. Not master or sir. No, Deidara.

"Sakura, Deidara's not here. But i've got to talk to you." Sasori began.

Pein looked at him, then her. "It's really important Sakura."

She looked at her brother then Pein. "Okay."

Sasori stood up and took a deep breath. "Deidara, he abused you...? Didn't he."

When the last word left his mouth, Sakura's face went blank. She was in shock. He knew. Her brother knew. Was it her black eye? Her screams from the rape? Did Deidara tell them himself? Then it hit her. Gaara.

Her eyes swelled up with tears. She trembled. Her body fell limp and her hands flew to her eyes.

"Yes Sasori. He did." She cried. She bawled her eyes out.

Sasori just stood there and watched his sister cry. He didn't know what to do. He was in total shock as well. And for the first time since their parents had died. Sasori cried.

Pein got up and sat beside Sakura on the bed. He put his arms around her and held her. He wanted her to feel safe from the world. He wanted her to cry into his chest.

After the tears, Pein was cuddled with Sakura in the bed and Sasori had a chair holding her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura? I thought you told me everything..." Sasori asked.

"Because, Sasori. I thought i loved him. But after it began, it just got worse. I couldn't stop and leave. I was scared. I thought he would beat me again. But, Sasori. I want you to know something..."

Sasori looked at her, "Yes?"

"He raped me last night. He ripped me apart. He took my viginity. And I couldn't live with myself anymore. I wanted to escape the pain. So, i took all that coke. Because, I knew i'd over dose and probably die. That's why I did it. I don't want to be with him anymore." With those words, she felt Pein's arm tighten around her.

"Sakura. You are my sister. You and Pein are the only family I have left. Pein he's my bestfriend. Like my brother. But, your my blood sister. You don't have to be put through that. I just wish you would have told me..." His voice trailed off.

"Sasori, you are my brother. But, I want you to know. I quit the band. I just want to go home." She looked into his eyes.

"Pein and I already decided, we're taking you back to NuBerry Town. And, the Crimson Eyes, are done. And, we're going to make sure that Deidara doesn't come anywhere near you."

xXx

After that, things seemed to get better for everyone. The day Sakura got out of the hospital, Sasori, Pein and her went with the Anbu Black Ops to arrest Deidara.

Sakura seemed to be getting stronger. But, ever since the over dose she'd been much weaker then normal. She even had trouble walking now because of the rape. But, it didn't bother her.

The only thing she wanted, was to go home. Of course, they'd need a place to stay, so Lady Tsunade, the mayor of NuBerry town, had built them a mansion right on the beach. And as soon as they got there, everyone was pelted with gifts and hugs.

The night got even better when Ino came running through the front door and wrapped sakura in a hug. Yes, ino had lost it when Sakura thanked her for being suck a great friend. But, she'd also confessed that she'd be quitting her singing carerr soon because she was pregnant. She'd also anounced that it was a girl, and her name would be Sakura.

But later that night after everyone was gone, Sakura just sat in her room and stared at the beach. And the moon. Everything was so much to take in. She knew how tired Sasori was because right after Ino left, he fell asleep on the couch. But to her suprise, the only person she really wanted to talk to was Pein.

xXx

In Peins room he sat on the bed and read a book. He looked up when Sakura knocked on the door though. And before she could even ask to come in, he'd invited her in.

"Pein, I want to ask you a question..." Sakura asked him.

"Shoot." He answered.

"You've liked me since we were kids right? Do you still?" Her green eyes saw right through him.

"Mhmm. Sakura, I don't like you. I love you." He replied.

"Pein, I'm sorry. For never realizing until now. And i'm sorry for not telling you about the whole Deidara thing..." She looked down.

"Sakura, don't be. It wasn't you. It was him. Deidara had problems. He was fucked up in the head. Your beaut-"

Sakura cut him off halfway though his sentence with a kiss. Something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

His lips were warm. His arms had found a way to her lower back.

This was what she wanted. She wanted a warm passionate love. She wanted someone who loved her for her. She wanted Pein.

When their kiss was finally over, Sakura smiled and bade him good night. For once in 3 years, Sakura was truley happy...

xXx

The next day, a new doctor came to see Sakura. This would be her weekly doctor. She'd come once a week to check on things.

But, in life, once things get better, they also get worse. Sakura had found out something new. She'd have to use a wheelchair now, and she'd never be able to have kids because of being raped. Since, it was Sakura's first time when she was raped, something had been torn which caused her to loose feeling in her legs.

She hated her wheelchair. She hated not being able to be herself. She felt trapped inside someone who wasn't her.

xXx

One night, 3 months later Pein had walked past Sakura room and noticed that Sakura hadn't seemed herself.

He walked in and sat beside her on the bed. "Everything alright babe?" He rubbed her back.

"i feel trapped. I'm not myself. I can't walk. Pein, I don't want to live life like this anymore. I want to be free. I want to fly where ever i want. But I can't. I'm stuck here." Sakura turned her head away.

"Sakura, don't say that."

"Pein, it's the truth. I've lost half of my life because of that bastard. I never even lost my viginity... And now i never can." She began to cry.

Pein picked her up and set her on the bed. "Sakura? Don't say that... you can still do anything you want to."

Sakura looked at him. "Pein I want you. Right now."

Pein leaned in and kissed her. Soon enough he slid his tounge into her mouth and swirled it around a little.

She giggled but eventully they joined together in a war to see who's tounge would reach the top.

In the end Pein won, obviously. This was a whole new world to Sakura.

Pein pushed Sakura back on the bed and moved lower. He then removed her pants, then removed her underwear with his teeth.

Sakura loved it. Every last bit. And before she even noticed, Pein's tounge entered her. He swirled it around, and the little pleasure Sakura could feel, was amazing to her.

Pein knew that she could barely feel anything in her lower half, but he didn't care. He loved Sakura, and he wanted to give her the world.

When he was finished, he looked up at her. "Weather you know it or not, your so wet Sakura. It's so sexy." He smiled.

She laughed, and stared at him. He slowly made his way back up her curvey body and made his way to her lips. He had caught Sakura in yet another passionate kiss.

But, it was inturrepted when Sakura actully felt something poking her. She laughed at Pein as his face got red. "I guess it can't wait, can it?" She asked playfully.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You ready babe?" She nodded.

Pein backed away form the bed and removed his pants. Then boxers.

Sakura stared in shock. His penis was huge. It must have been 7 inches long. In fact, it made her horny. It turned her on. She wanted it.

He then made his way back to her and lifted her leg. He smiled at her then inserted his monster cock.

The little bit that Sakura did feel, hurt at first. But as he began to move in and out. Over and over, it began to feel good to her.

Pein moved closer to her face and whispered, "Your so tight Sakura. I love it." He moaned the last words.

Right at that moment, Sakura began to feel the thrusts more and more. She loved the feeling. She LOVED it.

After a while, she felt everything. She realized what had just happened. And at that same moment, Pein pulled out and cummed on her legs. She felt it too.

"Damn."

"Pein, I feel. I felt it. I felt everything." She sat up and looked at him.

"You can feel? Can you walk!"

She got up and stood for a minute, then began to move her feet one after another. Across the floor. She turned around and smiled at him. "It's a mircle. Oh my got Pein."

He ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He felt her tears on his shoulder. They were tears of happiness. He also cried too. He was happy for her. The woman he loved.

She put her clothes on and ran down to Sasori's room. She stood by his bed as he woke up.

"S-Sakura? What's happening?" He looked up and turned on the light. He finally saw his sister. STANDING.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "My sister. Thank god. I told you things would get better. I told you."

The rest of the night was a small celebration between the 3 of them. They drank champaigne and danced. Even played music. It was finally 3 a.m. when Sasori fell back asleep. then Pein right behind him.

And since she was alone, Sakura wasnted to do something that she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

She silently opened the back door and made her way down to the beach. She stepped on the soft sand and just let her feet sink in.

She looked at the moon and admired it's beautiful. To her, everything was brand new. She felt as if her old self was back. As if Deidara never existed in her life.

Sakura closed her eyes and began to sing quietly. _here you are down on your knees again._ She then opened her eyes and looked at the water. _trying to find air to breathe again._ She took another steap ahead of her and imagined music was playing. She then began to write more in her head. _and only surrender will help you now. I love you please see and believe again. _At that moment, Sakura knew. She had a song. Something that might start her carreer over again.

She quietly ran through the sand back to her room and wrote her song. Guitar music, drum beat and bass part.

xXx

The next morning, as soon as everyone was awake, Sakura sang her song and played the guitar part. She was highly pleased with herself.

Sasori was impressed. "The lyrics are amazing. I mean, it's a work of art."

Pein was proud. "When are we gonna proform this bad boy?" He smiled.

Sakura stood there, "Really? You wanna do it!" She was extatic now.

Sasori stood there. "Yes, and i want you to sing it. I've had my share of drum lessons, so now i want you to show you your talent. Play guitar and sing. We can preform after we have it nailed."

Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. "You really mean it? Oh thank you so much. Both of you."

xXx

It took a week for them to get it perfect. And as soon as they nailed it, they got someone to take up they're offer. In fact, they got accpted by the biggest late night talk show in the country. Back in GoldenGate city. Where her first dream came true.

"Ladies and Gental men, I thank you for watching our show tonite. Can i get a Kaka?" Kakashi Hatake asked. He was the host of the show. And of course, the crowd replied Kaka. "Now, for the last and final part of our show tonite. I'd like to give a big round fo applause to Crimson Eyes. The band is here tonite, with they're latest song written by Sakura, the guitar player. Also, Sakura will be singing it tonite for us. Now, let them take it away."

The crowd cheered louder then they did when the show started. Pein, Sasori and Sakura all felt like they were back at a concert. Just like old times.

In an instant sakura was faced to the drum set at Sasori. She nodded her head twice and on the third time, they all began. Perfect.

They were famous yet again. Sakura turned around and began, _I love the way that your heart breaks, with every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all be new. And living like it all depends on you._ The crowd was impressed.

xXx

At a bar in PalletVille, the screen blared with her voice. The whole bar was commenting on her beautiful appearence and her stunning voice.

Upon hearing the voice, a blonde haired man turned and stared at the tv. His eyes filled with hate as he listened. _here you are down on your knees again. trying to find air to breathe again. and only surrender can help you now. I love you please see and believe again._

He stared at the tv. His eyes didn't leave her face. _I love that you're never satisfied  
>with face value wisdom and happy lies, you take what they say and go back and cry, you're so close to me that you nearly died.<em>

Deidara's face was blank. His head was confused. On that screen, was the woman that he hated. He's raped. He's used. On that tv was his band. No, his OLD EX band. Three people he hates with a passion. _Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, and only surrender will help you now, I love you please see and believe again._

He slammed his beer mug down on the bar in front of him as he listened to the words. He knew, those words were to him. Her message of hate. All to him. _They don't have to understand you, be still. Wait and know I understand you, be still. Be still._

His grip on the mug handle tightned as he listened to the words. _Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, and only surrender will help you now. The floodgates are breaking and pouring out. _

He was the only person besides the bartenders in the building. He finally lost it and threw the mug at the wall, with all his strength. _Here you are down on your knees, trying to find air to breath, right where I want you to be again.I love you please see and believe again._

xXx

The spot light focused on the woman singing. Her voice was beautiful. Her guitar playing was simply perfect. She sang her heart out. _Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, right where I want you to be again...See and believe!_

The music ended and the crowd cheered. Sasori came to one side, and Pein went to the other. Both of them put an arm around Sakura. All three of them felt content. They'd preformed for the first time in almost a year. Sakura was finally the outgoing girl she'd been as a child.

xXx

The bartender stared at Deidara as he stood there, back hunched and breathing heavily. The beer glass was on the floor shattered.

"Your in that band. Your the drummer? Why aren't you there?" the Bartender spoke. His long grey hair flowed down his back.

Deidara looked at him, "They kicked me out. Because of that little bitch. She wrote that fucking song about me. ME!" He was screaming now.

The bartender made his way around the counter and forced Deidara to sit down. He handed him another beer and made him drink it. Soon Deidara's breathing was back to normal. "Son, don't get yourself worked up over them. If they kicked you out, they're stupid. Your an amazing drummer. I've heard you before." The bartender smiled.

"No, no. I fucked myself over with them. It's my fault." Deidara was leaning on his arm, which was leaning on the bar. His eyes were covered with his hand.

"Son, listen to me. Ol' man Jiraiya. What did you do that's so bad?" The man was curious.

Deidara looked at him, his eyes were full of hate again. "I dated that girl for 3 years. I raped her. I abused her. I made her be what she needs to be. Trash. I made her call me sir and master. I made her my slave." His tone was cold and hateful.

Jiraiya looked at him. "That's all? If she was a true little bitch, then that's how she deserves to be treated." His eyes met Deidara's.

"She put me in jail." Deidara stared at the old man.

"Get revenge. It's all you have to do." His tone was colder that Deidara's.

"I've got to take my medicen old man. they help control my mood."

"Don't take them. You've got to plan how your goingto get back at her." He grabbed the bottle from Deidara.

"Jiraiya, I think you've just helped me more than you know." Deidara smiled at the man as they began to get to know eachother.

xXx

As the 3 arrived at their hotel, there were fans already there to greet them. But, security had them back so they could get to a room.

Once inside, the 3 crashed on the couch. The rush was something that was so old, yet oh so new.

"The rush was just crazy." Sakura said in an extatic voice.

"I know, that's how I felt when i was the singer. But, I think your voice is amazing. You are famous Sakura. Your offically a star." Sasori said right before dozing off.

Sakura hadn't even noticed that Pein was already asleep. So here she was again, awake. She wasn't ready for bed.

_knock knock._

Sakura went to the door. She looked through the peep hole and noticed the familiar hair. She opened the door.

Strong arms grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug she missed oh so much. "Sakura." The deep voice spoke.

"Gaara." She whispered in his ear.

She led through the hotel room and out to the balcony. It over looked the whole city. It was a beautiful scenery. They both took a seat on chairs and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Sakura, you were amazing tonite. Simply amazing." Gaara said.

Sakura looked at him, and gave him that sly smile she was known for. "Thank you Gaara. It really means alot. What station did you watch?"

Gaara chuckled at her. "I was there Sakura. Sasori texted me and told me. I told everyone back home to watch it. And I came." He smiled.

Sakura looked confused. "You were there? I didn't see you."

Gaara smirked. "I was there. Everyone is so happy for you. First being able to walk again. And now, your on top of the world."

She smiled and looked back at the city. "I'm happy too. How is everyone?" She asked.

"Well, Temari had twins. They're both fine. Ino, her daughter Sakura is coming along. Kankuro, his rapping carrer is going good. He's been invited to so many different rap battles. Haha." Gaara looked content with his answer.

"Good." Sakura smiled.

Gaara choked at first, then finally was able to talk again. "Sakura everyone misses you. I miss you. Will you ever come back to ShoreLine City?" His voice trailed off.

"Gaara, I don't want to be one of those stars that have a new hit everyday. In fact, I don't want to have another hit. I wanted to get my few minutes in the fame. That song, those lyrics. Were how i felt. And now, that they're out there, I want to go home. Back to NuBerry. I want to live my life as a normal person now. I want to have a family and be happy. And, if i stayed back there. With everyone in ShoreLine, then i'd never be able to have the life i want. I'm happy being home. Not being in the spot light anymore." She looked at him.

Gaara's eyes were teary, but he wasn't looking at Sakura. "Oh."

Sakura spoke in a quiet voice. "After Deidara went to jail. I realized that the life i wanted, was wasted with him. I lived in fear. I lived in fame in the spot light. But, now. I want to go home. I want to stay home." She paused and choked on her words. "Gaara, we're not kids anymore. I'm not going to follow you everywhere you go. I have to live my own life."

Gaara nodded and stood up. "Okay Sakura." And before she could say anything more, Gaara was gone. He jumped from the roof top onto another and began his way home.

Sakura sat there in tears. After all these years... After knowing for soo long, that Gaara was in love with her. She told him that she didn't feel the same. In fact, she didn't even say goodbye.

Because, Sakura didn't know that Gaara left so quickly, because tears were running down his cheeks. And Gaara didn't want to cry in front of her.

Sakura had finally made up her mind. To the fans in the world, Sakura was a beautiful girl who wanted to be famous. But, behind the curtain, Sakura was a girl just trying to find her place in the cruel world.

xXx

Over the next few weeks, the band had made their way back home. Things went back to normal after a while.

Every now and then, a fan would show up at the door and ask for an autograph. but that rarely happened. Mostly everyone in the town knew them because that's where they'd grown up.

Sakura had made it perfectly clear to Sasori and Pein, that the song she wrote was a one time thing. And when Sasori started coming up with new drum beats for songs, Sakura finally had to come clean.

Sakura had called a meeting and confessed to Sasori and Pein that she didn't want to be in the spot light anymore. She wanted a normal life. She wanted to be surrounded by family and friends. She wanted to settle down for once in her life.

Thus was the end of Crimson Eyes. They'd made an announcement that they'd given up the fame. Sasori and Pein had even agreed it would be best of they gave up being famous.

Some people were mad and wanted the band to keep going. Other's just bought their cd's as reminders of a once great band.

But, only one thing bothered Sakura now. She hadn't heard from Gaara since the night at the hotel. Usually he'd text her everyday. Not now. Little did Sakura know, that Gaara was hurt worse anyone would ever know.

xXx

Another year passed by them. Sasori had found s girl he really liked. Her name was Konan. They fell in love and got married.

She moved in with them all and they were givven the west wing of the house. Sasori was happy with his life.

And after they went away on their honeymoon, Pein proposed to Sakura. Of courseshe said yes. And they began to plan their future. But, Sakura still wasn't able to have kids. And Pein didn't care. He loved her how she was.

After Sasori and Konan got back though, things began to get harder for him. Three months after they got back, they began to fight more and more. So even before a one year annaversary, they'd gotten a divorce.

Still Pein and Sakura stayed together. And Sasori decided maybe it would be better if he stayed single.

Together the three decided that they'd write demo tracks for producers still. This would keep them busy for a while.

And through that whole year, it seemed as is Deidara was just a ghost in their past.

xXx

As a ship docked in NuBerry Bay, many passengers exited and entered the ship. Exiting, was a grey haired man and and blonde haired boy. No one suspected a thing either. They were just like a father and son coming home. Little did anyone know, that was the total opposite.

They arrived on a dark and rainy night. They made their way to a hotel and got a room. Once inside, they put on all black outfits and wore binoculars around their necks. Once prepared, they made their way to a hill on the south side of the house and there they waited. Mapping out their daily routines and times for targets.

Deidara was back. And this time, he had help.

xXx

For the next week Deidara and Jiraiya sat on the hill and watched their house. Every little inch of it. They took notes and planned an attack. They learned that Pein went to the beach every night at 8 o'clock sharp for an hour. They also learned that Sakura practiced guitar every night at 8. And Sasori usually stayed in the basement and watched old concert videos. It was all too easy to them.

On the seventh night, they made their plan come alive.

Pein went to the beach exactly at 8 like normal. About 10 minutes after he got his start on the beach, Deidara walked on.

"Hey asshole. Remember me?" Deidara stood there with his hands across his chest.

Pein froze in his tracks. He slightly turned around and stared at Deidara. He was 50 feet away. He tensed and spoke, slowly and cold, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Deidara smiled and laughed, "I'm coming to get my revenge. If you must know."

Before he could even reply he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back. Someone else was there with him. Pein went flying and he landed at Deidara's feet.

Deidara bent down and picked him up by the collar, "Your not so tough Pein. Your just as weak as the rest of us. You put on a front with these peircings. Your nothing but a fake." And with that, he punched Pein in the face. Back and forth.

By the time he was done, Peins face was swollen, and he nose was bleeding. His eye was also black, just like Sakura's. It was just like Sakura's face the first time. The same eye.

Pein laid on the ground. He didn't move, only to breathe. _don't move. don't move. he'll kill you if you move._ he thought to himself.

"C'mon Deidara. He's out for now." He heard the cold voice speak. And then the voices and foot steps faded into the distance. The only sound he heard was the waves crashing on the shore.

He opened one eye, and when he didn't see them anymore he stood up. He felt woozy and he couldn't see strait. All he could see was blood on the ground. He almost got sick right there but he couldn't. He had to get to Sakura. So once again he stood up, and he limped back to the house.

xXx

Deidara and Jiraiya entered through the back door. Deidara made his way up the stairs and Jiraiya made his way to the basement.

Jiraiya crept down the stairs and finally spotted Sasori when he reached the bottom. He was watching the television with his back to the staircase. Perfect.

He crept slowly to the couch and withdrew chakra strings. In an instant he called, "Hey Sasori." And as soon as he stood up, Jiraiya had already tied him up.

"Who the fuck are you! Why the hell are you here?" Sasori screamed.

"I'm Deidara's helper." He said with delight. And with that, he dragged Sasori by the rope up the stairs, making their way to Sakura's room.

xXx

Deidara looked through the doorway and spotted Sakura. He then walked right in and crept closer.

Sakura looked up in the mirror and spotted Deidara right behind her. Right before he could lay a hand on her she turned and threw her guitar at him.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Sakura trembled ass she walked backwards.

"Revenge my sweet." He replied with a smile on his face.

Sakura's face filled with shock then Jiraiya entered the room with Sasori dragging behind him. He then turned Sasori around and held him tight to his chest. Sasori's face showed complete terror.

Deidara walked closer to Sakura. "Sakura, just give youself over to me. You should know better than to take life seriously. No one gets out alive anyways."

Sakura shook her head. "No. Your crazy. Your fucking phycotic." And with that she tripped backwards onto the couch.

Deidara picked up his pace and picked her up by the collar and puller her close to his face. "Your nothing to this world. Just a spoiled little bitch. You don't deserve the fame you have. Your nothing. NOTHING." And with that Deidara moved closer to her neck.

Sasori struggled, but Jiraiya only pulled him tighter. "Get the fuck away from her!" He screamed with pure terror in his voice.

Deidara bit sakura's neck to hard that she began to bleed. She let out a little yelp. He spoke into her ear, just loud enough that Sasori could hear too, "Your not scared of me. You never were. Your only scared of the fact that i could break you apart. I ruined you Sakura. Admit it. Now I scare you."

Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks as Deidara lifted her up by her neck. Right at that moment Deidara screamed, "Now. NOW I CHOOSE TO BREAK YOU." And with that he punched her right in the chest. He made such great impact that his hand went through her chest, and he ripped her heart right out of her chest.

Sasori screamed and tears ran down his face as he stared at his sister. She was on the floor now with blood gushing from her chest. There was blood everywhere.

All Deidara could do was laugh. Jiraiya only left Sasori on the floor as he struggled to get out and crawl to his sister.

xXx

Deidara and Jiraiya ran down the stairs. but as soon as they got to the bottom Deidara turned to Jiraiya. "I'm sorry man. But, I no longer have a use for you."

Jiraiys looked dumbfounded as he realized what was happeneing. Deidara pulled a knife from his pocket and ran it right through Jiraiya's throat. He was dead in an instant.

Deidara continued to laugh as he neared the front door. But as soon as he got there, Pein entered through it.

Pein looked pissed. His face was swollen and his black eye had gotten worse. His eyes were blood shot and his eyes shown nothing but full hatred.

Deidara did honestly feel threatned. He stepped back a bit and swallowed. He looked Pein up and down. "Your weak Pein. You can't win anymore." Deidara's tone showed fear.

Pein took a step forward. "Your pathedic Deidara. You truley are. You put all your hate for yourself onto others. You live life as if you are a Dictator. When in reality, your nothing but a weakling. No. Your _the_ weaking. You make others miserable to feed your sick sense of humor. And now, your scared of me. Because i'm a threat to you." His words left his mouth and hit Deidara like a bullet.

Deidara stared at him and his breathing grew faster. Anger filled him. He hadn't had his anger pills in over a year, and this time, he was madder than ever before. "You can't talk to me like that. I KNOW you. Your nothing." Deidara smiled and laughed. He threw his head back. He laughed so hard.

Deidara had gone completely crazy. And Pein was shocked. He'd thrown himself away. The boy who grew up playing drums. Who'd been one of his bestfriend. Was now crazy.

Pein lunged forward and stood over Deidara now. He moved his face close to Deidara's and whispered, "There's no point for you in life anymore."

Deidara stopped laughing and looked up at him. His eyes grew wide when he knew what me meant. He shivered and gasped.

Pein pulled one of his 16 bars from his ears and placed it in fron of Deidara's face. "You die here." Right then, he took his finger and forced the bar right through Deidara's skin. He pushed it right in between his eyes until it was all the way in. Once it was all the way in, blood began to fun down his face.

Deidara closed his eyes and inhaled. The pain had finally brought him back to his senses. He scrunched his face and ters ran from his eyes. Pein knew it would be over soon.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked at Pein. "Your right. I am the weak one. Your the strong one. And now, I'm getting what i deserve. _Thank you._" At the end of the last word, the blonde haired man closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving. He was gone. The creator of this game was dead.

Pein stood up and backed away. He took a breath and made his way to the stairs. He saw Jiraiya, dead. Blood leaking from his neck. Pein shuttered at he began his way up the stairs.

He looked over the banister and looked at the house. It was trashed and ruined. Walls were blood stained and the floor tiles were cracked and full of blood. It killed Pein. His home. Wasn't his home anymore.

He turned his head forward and finished his walk. Sakura's bedroom light was on, _thank god she's safe_, he thought. He smiled and walked lightly to her room.

xXx

When he walked in, his smile faded. He was confused.

Her room was trashed. Her guitar was broken, and her glass window was shattered. The book case full of music was trashed and blood stained.

Pein's mouth dropped open. The walls, wood floor under Sakura's guitar stand, the white carpet and the couch were soaked in blood.

And there, in the middle of the floor, was Sasori. He was crying and shivering. In his arms laid a girl with pink hair.

Pein walked over and bent down. He was in shock. "W-What hap-pened?" He asked.

Sasori looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he choked on his words. "D-Deidara... he killed...her..." He began to cry harder once again.

Here laid his fiance. Dead on the floor, in her brothers arms. Pein couldnt believe it. The girl he loved was dead. Completely dead.

He laid over her legs and cried. His tears ran down and hit her lifeless body. In fact, he didn't cry. He wept.

After an hour, Sasori had gone and called the Anbu. They came and took the bodies away. Sasori had to pull Pein from Sakura. The Anbu even cleaned the house as best as they could. In fact, every room was spotless. You'd never even know that three people were murdered there.

Every room except Sakura's. That was the only room that wouldn't lose the stains. Or her smell. So once the Anbu left, and Pein laid on the couch, Sasori shut her door and locked it from the outside. He couldn't, no he WOULDN'T ever go back in there.

xXx

Over the next week, things seemed distant. Sasori called everyone to break the news. It was even covered by almost every news station. Over the whole country, people cried and others said the music industry just wouldn't be the same.

Pein no longer took walks to the beach because it reminded him of Sakura. In fact, everything reminded him of Sakura. He mostly stayed in his room now. Him and Sasori barely even talked. He barely talked to anyone. He didn't want to. He only wanted to talk to Sakura.

But, he knew he coudln't see her anymore. He couldn't talk to her anymore. In fact, he only wanted to stay in that house until after the funeral.

xXx

The funeral came and it turned out to be the biggest one ever seen in NuBerry Town. There were stars, friends, family and even fans. Together that made 5 thousand people.

They even had speeched from people who wanted to talk. Only a few actully wanted to.

It all came down to a list of about twenty-five people. The last two were Sasori and Pein.

When it finally came Sasori's turn, he made his way to the podium. When he got there, he swallowed and blinked. Sasori knew this was a smaller crowd then he'd ever had at a concert, but yet he was still nervous. He began, "First of all, I want to say thank you to all of you. For coming. It means everything to me. But, that's not why i'm up here. No. I'm here to talk about someone who was a family person. She was a girl who everyone loved and she could make anyone smile. And that, girl was Sakura Haruno." He took his time and gave about a 10 minute speech. It brought tears to everyone in the audience. When he was finished, he had to be helped off stage because he was crying so hard.

And then, lastly, Pein made his way to the stage. He stood there for a while trying to find the words to say. He finally came to this. "My fiance Sakura, was a one of a kind woman. I she meant everything to me. I love and miss her so very much." as the last word left his mouth his eyes teared up. But he didn't wanna lose it, not here. So he stopped.

After a few minutes he looked up. People were crying. He didn't have anything to say, but words began to flow from his mouth. "A man once told me that i was strong. And at first believed him. I believed it was that strength, that abled me to stay strong through this last week. But now, I realize he was wrong." He swallowed then continued. "I am not strong. In fact, I'm just like you. All of you. I'm weak. We are all weak. Not one of us is better than the other. And that's why we live. We live to strive to better than others. That's life. Together, we lost Sakura because of this. Because of a man who wanted to better than all others. So he murdered someone. He murdered her because he knew she was better than him. But in honesty, he was just the same at her. "

Pein paused and looked up. Every eye in the audience was looking at him. Some faces showed people to be thinking, and other faces shown full attention. They knew he was right. When he finally knew what to say next, he said it. "Don't regret anything in life. If you want to live, then live. Don't do what others want you to do. Don't live in fear. If your scared, then get out. If you want to dance like an idiot, then do it. Life life as if you'll die tomorrow. Make the most of it. Because, the only regrets you'll ever have, are those of not doing what you wanted to in life. That is the honest to god truth. And i know, that Sakura wouldn't want me to grieve over her death. She'd want me to move on. She'd want me to be happy. She wants all of you to be happy. She wants you to move on in life. Remember her as a free spirit. Remember, that she's watching over you. Because, if i've learned anything, it's that fame brings out the worst in people. It drives you over the edge. All Sakura wanted was to be a family person and life a normal life. And she died doing it. And that means everything. Thank you." And with those words he was done.

He stared at the audience and waited. It was dead silent. Until someone clapped and stood up. It was Sasori. Then after him, one after another began to stand and clap. After a few seconds, everyone was giving Pein a standing ovation. And there was not a dry eye in the house. Even the camera crews there to cover the event, they set their cameras on stands and they clapped.

xXx

The funeral went well. And the people that went to her grave after were mostly close friends and other stars. Some camera crew and news reporters.

Her headstone was gorgeous. Engraved on was, _Sakura Haruno. A guitar player who will go down in history. Known as a loving sister and Fiance. We love you Sakura._ It was beautiful.

When it was over, and everyone went home, Pein and Sasori went back to the house. After about an hour, Pein appeared in Sasori's bedroom doorway with his bass on his back and a bag in his hand.

Sasori stood up and in an instant he knew. "Where are you headed?"

Pein shrugged his shoulders, "SnowPoint Town. I'll probably stop by my moms for a while there. Then flow to where ever from there."

Sasori walked over to him, and smiled. "SnowPoint was Sakura's favorite city. But, just promise me you'll keep in touch." He rose his hand up and him and Pein did a secret handshake they'd invented as kids.

Pein smiled and turned his back, "I won't. Don't worry." He left that night and made his way to SnowPoint.

xXx

That was the last time Sasori and Pein ever had a real conversation. They'd text eachother every now and then just to say hey. But that was pretty much it.

Sasori went on to be a solo artist, and once again he rose to the top of fame.

Pein lived with his mom for a year until she passed away. Once she did he walked all the way to GoldenGate city and made it big as a record producer. Once on an interview with Kakashi Hatake, he accounced that he'd never date again. Only one girl had his heart, and she'd be the only girl. And once again, Pein became famous.

Ino and her daughter Sakura settled down back in ShoreLine and Ino gave up ger carreer. She said that she didn't want to be famous anymore, and she married a man named Shikamaru Nara.

Gaara became a huge solo artist. But he eventully got addicted to coke. He'd spent thousands of dollars on it and eventully he took his own life. He hung himself in a hotel room. The funny thing was, when they found him, he was dead with a smile on his face. He was buried next to Sakura like he wanted to be.

Tsunade eventully tore down the mansion on the beach because it was vacant. No one wanted to live there because of the story they knew. Of a girl being murdered there. So, Tsuande made it a nature park instead and it's one of the most famous parks ever made. It was named Park Haruno. Named after Sakura.

As for NuBerry town, it became a famous city. It went from being a small town to a popular place to be. It was known for having been home to one of the most famous bands in the world. Crimson Eyes.

It became a band, that went down in history. A band, with a story like all the rest. Once things got better, they got a thousand times worse.


End file.
